Kritter
Kritters are a type of Kremling who appear throughout the ''Donkey Kong'' franchise. They are the foot soldiers of the Kremling Krew, which is led by King K. Rool. Kritters come in a variety of colors, most often green and blue. As a basic representative, Kritters are named "Kremling" in some of their game appearances. They are voiced by Toshihide Tsuchiya. History ''Donkey Kong Country'' and Donkey Kong Land series ''Donkey Kong Country'' .]] Kritters first appear in ''Donkey Kong Country as one of the most common enemies, along with Gnawties and Zingers. Kritters are featured in a few color variations aside from the default green, and each type of Kritter has a distinct pattern of moving and jumping. Kritters are one of the weakest enemies, regardless of their color, and Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong can defeat them with any attack, including throwing a barrel, jumping, rolling, or Donkey Kong's Hand Slap. Green Kritters simply walk in a single direction toward the Kongs, who are injured if hit by the Kritter. The other color variations can rhythmically jump in certain patterns: brown Kritters repeatedly jump up in a single spot; blue Kritters jump while moving forward; yellow Kritters jump back and forth in a set path; and gray Kritters hop a few times before performing a high jump, all while moving forward. Green Kritters were changed to purple in the Game Boy Advance version; however, their photograph in the Scrapbook uses their original green artwork. ''Donkey Kong Land'' Kritters are one of the three Kremling enemies who return in Donkey Kong Land. Due to the Game Boy's monochromatic palette, Kritters no longer appear in different color variations. However, they retain their behavior from Donkey Kong Country. ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2, enemies known as Klomps are KrittersSteve Mayles. December 17, 2017. https://twitter.com/WinkySteve/status/942523428606799874. Twitter. Retrieved December 17, 2017. that wear tattered red and white shorts, with each sporting a peg leg. Likewise, a distinct Kremling variety formed by Kaboings, which have two peg legs, replace Donkey Kong Country's jumping Kritters. Compared to the Kritters of the previous game, these varieties have a more upright posture, presumably due to their peg legs. ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! In ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! and Donkey Kong Land III, Kritters are once again replaced, this time by a type of Kremlings called Kobbles, which are surprisingly rare in the former game while extremely common in the latter. Jumping Kritters have also been replaced with enemies called Re-Koils, which are orange and bounce around on their tails instead of using their legs. In the Game Boy Advance version, Kritters are the enemies of the Funky's Rentals challenges. They ride around in a black motor boat, which is capable of firing turrets. They have a different role in each of the four challenges. ''Club Nintendo'' A blue Kritter attacked Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong in a cave in the Club Nintendo comic "Donkey Kong Country". He gets scared by Donkey Kong's huge shadow, projected onto the wall by Squawks' torch. Donkey Kong ultimately defeats him by throwing a Barrel at him. Like every character in the comic, the Kritter was able to speak. ''Donkey Kong Country'' novel An individual Kritter (said to be a "common Kremling who rose through the ranks by being extra-nasty") appear as an antagonist in the final chapter. After the Kongs board the Gangplank Galleon, Donkey Kong throws mini-barrels at Kritter, who shrug off the attack and taunt Donkey Kong. In response, the gorilla hand slaps the floor, causing Kritter to crash to the lowest deck of the ship. ''Donkey Kong Country: Rumble in the Jungle'' In the novel Donkey Kong Country: Rumble in the Jungle, after Donkey Kong breaks Funky Kong out of his cell, the Kongs are confronted by an individual Kritter who leads a "squadron" of Kremlings. Kritter threatens to put Funky Kong back into his cell, along with his friends. Donkey Kong distracts Kritter and the rest of the Kremlings with a hand slap, and then uses some "masterful monkey maneuvers" to defeat several Kremlings. Kritter and another Kremling grab Cranky Kong, and Kritter says "Stop your assault or the old ape gets it!". However, Cranky says "Who are you calling an old ape, you big green toad?", before elbowing Kritter, and hitting the other Kremling with his cane. The Kongs then continue fighting the Kremlings by throwing barrels, and performing barrel rolls. ''Donkey Kong Country'' TV show .]] In the ''Donkey Kong Country'' animated series, Kritters (voiced by Lawrence Bayne) occasionally appear; here they have the same appearance as the ones in the Donkey Kong Country game, but with shorter tails and unconnected eyes. Green Kroc, a minion of Kaptain Skurvy and character of this TV show, is also a Kritter. ''Donkey Kong 64'' Kritters (also called Kremlings in the Prima Games guide for Donkey Kong 64''Barton, Jeff, Mario De Govia, and Donato Tica. ''Donkey Kong 64 Prima Official Game Guide. Page 16.) return in Donkey Kong 64 where they also appear as common enemies. Kritters attack the Kongs by punching and biting them. Like their previous game appearances, Kritters are still one of the weakest enemies. They can be defeated from one hit, just like Gnawties. Kritters appear in nearly every world except Fungi Forest and Creepy Castle. They also patrol around Crocodile Isle. Kritters are also featured in nearly every Battle Arena except for Jungle Japes's and Creepy Castle's. Kritters have an uncommon red variety that appear in the level Frantic Factory and the minigame Kremling Kosh. In Frantic Factory, Lanky Kong can earn a Golden Banana by memorizing the order that the red Kritters belch. In the Kremling Kosh minigame, there are numerous green and red Kritters who pop out of a barrel, flail their arms, and then quickly retreat into their barrel. Red Kritters are worth two points while regular Kritters are worth one point. Kritters also appear in three other mini-games: Mad Maze Maul, Stash Snatch and Busy Barrel Barrage. During the boxing match between the Kongs and K. Rool, there are two Kritters who ring the bell to start the match. Both of them are wearing a tuxedo equivalent of the traditional outfit worn by Kritters; some other Kritters attempting to pull off a stadium light from K. Rool's head also wear this outfit. Whenever K. Rool is knocked down between rounds, the count to 10 starts. The Kritters always ring the bell once it reaches 8, by pressing a red button on either side of the bell. One of the Kritters has dim and silly behavior, for instance during one of the countdowns, it is waving the wrong way and only realizes this when the other Kritter rings the bell. After Tiny wins her round, both Kritters slam a button at the same time and accidentally break the bell. As a result, they cannot save K. Rool from losing the match after Chunky beats him. ''DK: King of Swing'' Kritters also appear in DK: King of Swing, where they are simply referred to as "Kremlings". Kremlings are able to climb and swing from pegs like Donkey Kong. If there are nearby rocks and bombs, the Kremling tries throwing it at Donkey Kong. A Kremling is an unlockable character in the Jungle Jam mode. The player can unlock Kremling after obtaining six gold medals. Kremling has the same stats as Donkey Kong, and its attack and jumping stats are balanced. ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' A Kritter appears as a playable character in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. Kritter's stats include balanced top speed, boost and agility, which are shared with Donkey Kong, the direct rival of Kritter. Kritter's bongos are gray with a skull printed on the sides and spiked bands on the top and bottom. Kritter attacks other racers by swinging his tail around. Kritter can be seen in the Single Race cutscene along with Klump, Kalypso and Kass, standing in front of their respective rivals, Donkey Kong, Lanky Kong, Tiny Kong and Dixie Kong. In the Jungle Grand Prix cutscene, he can be seen catching up to Donkey Kong during a race, before both of them get surprised when Diddy Kong passes them. If Kritter gets in 3rd or 2nd place after completing a cup, he sits and looks down, disappointed. If he places 1st, he sits down and laughs. ''DK: Jungle Climber'' Kremlings also appear in DK: Jungle Climber, with a similar role as in DK: King of Swing. ''Mario'' spinoffs ''Mario Power Tennis'' In Mario Power Tennis, Kritters appear as spectators in DK Jungle Court. This marks their first game appearance outside of the Donkey Kong franchise. In this game, they use their appearance from Donkey Kong 64. Aside from their usual green, there are also blue and red variations spectating. ''Mario Strikers'' series in Mario Strikers Charged.]] In Super Mario Strikers, Kritters are the game's goalies, and as such, wear a goalie outfit. There is also a robotic Kritter as the goalie of the Super Team. Kritters are immune to most attacks, and they knock any players on contact, but they can be stunned if they block a strong hit. They can deflect Super Strikes if it is improperly timed. If a player attempts a Super Strike near the Kritter, the Kritter jumps and kicks the player far. If the Kritter holds the ball, a player can control it by either passing or clearing the ball. Kritters also appear as goalies in the sequel, Mario Strikers Charged. Again, they are immune to attacks from both items and characters, but they are vulnerable to Skillshots. The goalie is also immune to all Super Abilities except Fire Storm! and Crystal Smash!. The goalie can kick nearby players away if the players charge the ball too close to the goal or if they fail a Skillshot or trick. Finally, the player can take control of the Kritter to block Mega Strikes. During the opening movie of Mario Strikers Charged, a Kritter on Diddy Kong's team during a match on Thunder Island successfully blocked a Fire Meteor shot from a Toad on Yoshi's team, only to have his hands set on fire. ''Mario Super Sluggers'' Kritters are power-oriented playable characters in Mario Super Sluggers. Green Kritter is the default color, although blue, red, and brown varieties can also be used. All four Kritter colors have above average batting and fielding, along with below average running. However, the blue Kritter has a weaker batting stat to improve his pitching, while the red Kritter has weaker pitching to improve his batting. The brown Kritter is the fastest of the four Kritter colors, but like the red Kritter, his pitching is weaker than that of the default green Kritter. All Kritter colors bat with their left hand, while fielding with their right hand. The sweetspot is the spike on the center of the mace. Kritters have a signature Keeper Catch ability that grants them more reach while fielding, which lets them catch balls more easily. When they bat, they use a short, but broad spiked mace. They have good chemistry with King K. Rool, but incompatible chemistry with any of the Kongs, even though they are members of the DK Wilds. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series .]] In ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Kritters are only represented as trophies and two stickers, which are presented below. However, green and blue Kritters do make a more major appearance as enemies in the Smash Run mode, exclusively for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Green ones bite three times in a row, while blue ones spin around furiously with their claws. The first sticker of a Kritter is rather small and features their artwork from DK: King of Swing and it boosts launch resistance by 13, while the second sticker is very large and features their artwork from Mario Strikers Charged and it boosts the power of direct special moves by 28. Both stickers can be used by any character. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the Kritter from Donkey Kong Barrel Blast appears as a Spirit. Physical appearance Kritters originally had gold shoulder pads, knee pads and a bluish-green skin tone, though various other color variations appeared too, such as purple and burgundy. In Donkey Kong 64, they have a bright green skin tone and are slightly less muscular. Kritters wear a sleeveless leather jacket with a skull-and-crossbones on the back (similar to Krunch from Diddy Kong Racing) and a belt with a skull-and-crossbones buckle. This appearance is reused in Mario Power Tennis and is similar to their Super Mario Strikers appearance. Starting with DK: King of Swing, Kritters received another redesign. They are significantly more muscular, especially in their chest and arms, and have a rounder snout and head. Their redesign also includes tattered tan pants and spiked wristbands. They still retain their skull belt from Donkey Kong 64. Levels ''Donkey Kong Country'' ''Donkey Kong Land'' *Jungle Jaunt *Freezing Fun *Simian Swing *Deck Trek *Tyre Trail *Riggin' Rumble *Congo Carnage *Arctic Barrel Arsenal *Tricky Temple *Swirlwind Storm *Pot Hole Panic *Mountain Mayhem *Track Attack *Spiky Tyre Trail *Sky High Caper *Landslide Leap *Collapsing Clouds *Balloon Barrage *Kong Krazy *Construction Site Fight *Fast Barrel Blast *Skyscraper Caper *Oil Drum Slum Profiles and statistics ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Trophies Stickers ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' trophy Red indicates exclusive to the Nintendo 3DS version. Blue indicates exclusive to the Wii U version. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' spirit ''Mario Super Sluggers'' *'Team:' DK Wilds *'Player Type:' Power *'Player Abilities': **'Fielding:' Keeper Catch *'Sweet Spot': The spikes on the mace. *'Good Chemistry:' King K. Rool, Mii (according to Kritter's color) *'Bad Chemistry:' Donkey Kong, Tiny Kong, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong, Diddy Kong, Baby Donkey Kong *'Collectible Card Info:' Despite his large, imposing figure, Kritter doesn't have the same dominant power as his boss, King K. Rool. But he is an above-average hitter and has a reliable fastball when he's on the mound. ''DK: King of Swing'' *'How to unlock:' Get 6 Gold Medals in Jungle Jam Mode. *'Jump:' 3 *'Attack:' 3 ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' *'Unlock method:' Available by default. *'Rival:' Donkey Kong *'Boost:' 3/5 *'Speed:' 3/5 *'Agility:' 3/5 Quotes ''Mario Super Sluggers'' Green Kritter *"STOP! What're you wimps doin' here? Why, I oughta..." *"Stone tablet? What're ya babblin' about?" *"You're making no sense, but it don't matter none. This here's Kritter's turf!" *"You wanna go on, yer gonna have to go through ME! Bwar har har!" *''"Not up to the challenge, eh?"'' *''"If your only goal is to save your hides, then keep on walking!"'' *''"Back for more, eh? It don't matter none. I'll just pound ya again!"'' *"Creepin' crawfish! I can't believe I lost!" *"I...I gotta tell the boss. He won't forget this! ...Or forgive!" *"Tear 'em up, King K. Rool!" *"Er...K-King K. Rool? Are you sure about that?" Blue Kritter *"Gar! What're ya doin' here?" *"Whaaa? Stone tablet? Oh, yeah...THAT thing!" *"Listen! I ain't just a purdy face! I got smarts! I ain't tellin' you squat!" *"Ya think you can take on us Kritters? I bet you can't even get by me!" *''"You wimps ain't got a drop of courage among the lot of you! Hit the road!"'' *''"Go on! Get outta here! I can't believe I let myself worry about you!"'' *''"Ain't given up yet? You'll never learn!"'' *''"I like your moxie, kid!"'' *"Ya did it, by gar!" *"All right. I'll tell ya 'bout the stone tablet. ...It's in the giant flower up there. *"''But ya best go and prepare yourselves! I'm a gonna tell King K. Rool what happened!" *"Switch on!" Red Kritter *"Don't move friend!" *"End of the line! You ain't gettin' by me, and you ain't takin' no treasure, neither!" *"I'm calling you out!" *''"You lettin' fear rule the day? Smart move!"'' *''"I don't wanna see you in these parts again! Just forget about the treasure back there"'' *''"Don't know when to quit, do you?!"'' *''"Like I told you before, you ain't gettin' this treasure!"'' *''"I got no problem beatin' you down again!"'' *"Curses! I lost!" *"This ain't gonna cut it! I gotta tell King K. Rool the news!" *"You ain't heard the last of me!" Brown Kritter *"You there! What do you think you're doing?" *"I'm the dirty underbelly of the Kritter gang!" *"...Not sure what that means, but King K. Rool said it, so it must be important!" *"I'm gonna whup you in the name of dirty underbellies everywhere!" *''"You lookin' for a rock to hide under? You must be smarter than you look! Hah!"'' *''"You ain't getting no underbelly badge from me! You hear?"'' *''"You again?! Fine!"'' *''"I'll show you the power of the dirty underbelly!"'' *"What just happened? ...That was bad." *"Ya'll get ready for a beatdown! I'm gonna wake up King K. Rool!" *"Snivel away, snivelers! All the sniveling in the world won't save you now! Switch on!" Gallery Kritter original.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country Kritter - Super Mario Strikers.png|''Super Mario Strikers Kritterart-DKKOS.png|''DK: King of Swing KritterBongo.jpg|''Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast Names in other languages Trivia * Kritter's goalie trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl says that they are the only goalies in Super Mario Strikers. This is not true, as the Super Team uses a Robo-Kritter as their goalie. In Mario Strikers Charged however, they are the only available goalkeepers. *The Kritters, Wario, and Waluigi are tied with having the lowest amount of good chemistry in Mario Super Sluggers, with them having good chemistry with only Miis of their color and one other character (with that character in their case being King K. Rool). References Category:Donkey Kong species Category:Nintendo antagonists Category:Fictional crocodiles and alligators Category:Fictional reptilian humanoids Category:Fictional henchmen